Just Word
by Kuu Ikuya
Summary: Memeluk kesunyian belaka,  Kedua telingaku tertutup,  Mengusir suara-suara yang mengetuk,  Suara tanpa ada persahabatan.  Nyata menatapku sinis,  Mimpi mengetik lembut,  Aku hidup dalam nyata,  Namun bersembunyi dalam mimpi.Request fic...    AU.
1. BAB I: Mimpi dan Nyata

Jemari-jemari lentik itu menari riang kala tuts-tuts keyboard mengalunkan melodi yang tak pernah terhenti. Kristal-kristal violet pucat memantulkan deretan kata yang selalu teruarai dengan begitu lembut. Tak perduli bahasa seperti apa yang tersusun, penafsiran akan sebuah keramahanan dapat tertangkap oleh sang gadis berambut hitam. Mengukir senyum di wajah manisnya yang selalu tersapu rona-rona kemerahan yang menambah kecantikan natural yang begitu padu.

Hyuuga Hinata.

Hanyalah seorang gadis yang bersembunyi dalam dunia tempat deret kata satu-satunya hal yang dapat ia kenal. Bukan tatan sinis dan pisau-pisau tajam yang dikenalnya dalam dunia nyata, dunia yang dipenuhi hal-hal yang dibencinya.

* * *

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
Just Word © Ruise Vein Cort  
Don't like please leave without flame―expect flame yang membangun :p  
Bila menemukan (...) atau (See More) tak wajar harap meberitahu.

Itu human eror bukan kesalahan saat di upload, tapi saat di Copas

* * *

"Jadi kau masih belum bisa menyapa anak itu?" Rentet kata tercetak jelas pada layar ponsel biru milik Hinata. Sebuah pesan dari teman dunia maya yang tak pernah ia temui namun sangatlah ia kenal. Kyuubi Pretender.

Gadis itu tak segera mengetik kalimat balasan. Memasukkan kembali ponsel yang masih menampakkan Opera Mini―software yang tak pernah ia tutup semenjak mendownloadnya kecuali ponsel sial miliknya harus kehabisan baterai. Memasukkanya ke dalam saku rok rampel berwarna merahnya dan kembali memperhatikan bagaimana seorang Hatake Kakashi menjelaskan pelajaran dengan tetap memperhatikan rentetan kata dalam buku novel mesumnya.

Merasa bosan, gadis Hyuuga itu mulai menggoreskan ballpoint birunya di atas kertas-kertas file. Setidaknya Neji yang duduk di samping gadis itu mengerti benar apa yang akan dilakukan sang sepupu di rumah bila hari ini ada kegiatan catat mencatat.

* * *

Memeluk kesunyian belaka,  
Kedua telingaku tertutup,  
Mengusir suara-suara yang mengetuk,  
Suara tanpa ada persahabatan.

* * *

"Hinata-sama, Anda baik-baik saja bila bersama mereka?" tanya Neji ragu. Menyerahkan buku tulis miliknya pada Hinata yang tengah sibuk mengetik pesan balasan pada Kyuubi Pretender.

"Kak Neji, tolong... Jangan panggil aku dengan surfik 'sama'. Kakak membuatku berpikir bahwa kakak adalah salah satu dari mereka," pinta Hinata. Menerima buku dari Neji dan menatap sosok yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai kakak kandung lekat.  
Neji terdiam sesaat, menghela nafasnya pelan akan rasa frustasi dengan sikap sang sepupu. Benci sekaligus sayang adalah kata yang dapat menggambarkan bagaimana perasaan seorang Neji pada Hinata-samanya.

Ia membenci Hinata. Karena diri yang begitu lemah di hadapannya kini adalah sosok yang kelak akan mewarisi keluarga Hyuuga. Menjadi kepala keluarga bangsawan yang amatlah besar.

Ia menyayanginya, begitu mencintai sosok rapuh yang selalu menggelayutinya di kala usia mereka barulah enam tahun. Gemetaran saat 'seekor landak' pirang menyapanya ramah. Sosok yang ingin didekapnya untuk terus seperti itu, mengharapnya agar dapat berubah menjadi putri kecilnya yang tak kan pernah terenggut oleh sebuah pinangan.

"Kalau begitu, Nii-chan mau bertanya. Apa kau baik-baik saja satu kelompok dengan kedua orang itu?" tanyanya lembut. Meraih ponsel Hinata yang bergetar di atas meja―Hinata sendiri sibuk menyalin catatan Neji―dan membaca sebuah pesan dengan nama yang cukup aneh The Most Handsome Chicken. "Kelihatannya saya harus mengawasi teman-teman Anda di situs jejaring sosial, sense mereka kacau..."

Hinata terkikik geli. Membiarkan Neji menyalankan laptop silver-nya dan mulai mengakses situs yang dimaksud. Mengawasi apakah ada kata-kata menjerumus masuk dalam akun gadis itu.

Ia tak merasa keberatan bila Neji mengutak-atik account miliknya. Karena ia mengerti benar bahwa Neji melakukan itu untuk keamanan Hinata sendiri. Tidak seperti seseorang yang pernah menghancurkan hidupnya dahulu.

"Oi, Hime... Aku sudah mengirimkan link yang kau minta. Nanti cek saja sendiri. Dan jangan cari aku di FB satu minggu ke depan. Tugas sial! Guru mesum konyol! Sign, The Most Handsome Chick."

* * *

Tak ingin aku berkawan nyata,  
Karena nyata tak pernah tersenyum,  
Inginku berkawan mimpi,  
Karena mimpi terimaku apa adanya.

* * *

Ibu jari Hinata meloncat-loncat dengan lincah menyusuri keypad. Mengetik beberapa balasan hingga suara melengking milik Uzumaki Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya. Sungguh, dari puluhan siswa di kelasnya mengapa ia harus satu kelompok dengan orang yang membuatnya selalu pingsang di tempat? Apa Kakasih melupakan hal yang bukan lagi rahasia umum itu?

"Nata-chan, bisa kau masukkan ponsel itu sebentar?" pinta penyuka warna orange itu. Mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinata dan memancing gadis itu memerah―setidaknya ia sudah belajar untuk tidak segera pingsang maupun mimisan dalam kondisi sedekat itu.

"Ma-maaf, N-Naruto-san!"

"Ya sudah, lalu... Apa kau punya ide mengenai tanaman apa yang akan kita tanam?" kembali remaja itu mengumbar suara yang cukup merdu. Mengambil jarak dari wajah Hinata yang terus bertambah merah setiap detiknya. "Kau sakit, Nata-chan?"

"Ti-tidak! B-bu-bukan begi-tu."

Remaja pirang itu mengeriyetkan keningnya. Merasa penasaran dengan apa yang sebenarnya melintas dalam benak Hinata.

"Dobe, mau tanam tomat saja?" suara yang begitu datar menyeruak. Menepis kebisingan yang terja...di di antara mereka bertiga. Suara merdu milik Uchiha Sasuke.

"Teme! Aku tidak bertanya padamu!" bentak Naruto, segera menatap tajam kristal-kristal onyx maupun lengkungan sinis di wajah sang rival. "Lagipula tomat belum tentu akan berkecambah dalam waktu dua minggu. Kau juga yang kesulitan untuk mencatatnya nanti," tambahnya.

Hinata sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. Merasakan sesuatu bergetar di dalam roknya saat Naruto maupun Sasuke saling adu mulut apakah akan menanam biji tomat atau tidak untuk tugas mereka.

Kristal violet miliknya sedikit melirik pada tiga orang gadis yang duduk tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Mengenakan icon hati saat memperhatikan Uchiha bungsu maupun tatapan sinis seolah meremehkan padanya. Sebuah katalisator yang membuatnya ingin segera menikmati kelembutan di dunia miliknya. Sebuah candu yang terus memaksanya untuk... Isi pulsa.

"Sudah cukup! Sebagai ketua kelompok aku putuskan kita menanam pohon cabe!" Dan kau bertanya, untuk apa Naruto bertanya tanaman apa yang akan mereka tanam bila ia sendiri sudah memiliki keputusan sendiri.

"Dobe baka, mana ada pohon cabe. Tanaman itu sama sekali tidak berkambium!"

Beri alasan mengapa kau tidak segera meminta Neji―yang tengah berdiskusi dengan Lee dan Tenten―untuk mengantarmu pulang sekarang?

* * *

Mata berisi senjata tajam,  
Mulut bersenjatakan api,  
Semua kalian kenakan dalam nyata,  
Tanpa ulur keramahan.

* * *

Sesekali sebuah tawa renyah mengalun dari bibir tipis Hyuuga Hinata. Memberi respond pada kata-kata menggelitik yang terhampar di layar laptop miliknya. Guyonan dari teman-teman dekatnya... Sekalipun kata dekat disini haruslah berantonim bila ada dalam jarak.  
Ia terus terbuai bersama dentang irama syahdu dari i-Pod miliknya. Menikmati lagu-lagu yang baru saja didownloadnya akibat petunjuk dari The Most Handsome Chicken.

Sudah tak dapat mengingat lagi kapan terakhir kali ia terjerumus dalam dunia cyber ini. Semua terasa begitu cepat. Ia... Menikmati dunia yang tak pernah mempermainkannya dan selalu membimbingnya itu.

Neji memanglah ada di sampingnya. Tapi itu berbeda, dia tidak bisa selalu menghiburnya kala manusia-manusia egois itu kembali menyapanya dan menimangnya dalam racun yang terasa begitu manis pada permulaannya saja.

Sudah terlalu banyak pisau-pisau yang terasah benar menusuk punggung gadis belia itu. Membuatnya ragu untuk mendekat pada eksistensi-eksistensi nyata di sekitarnya―pengecualian bagi segelintir orang-orang terdekatnya, yang sangatlah ia kena...l luar maupun dalam.

Tak perduli apa bagaimana masa kedepannya nanti. Tak perduli apa yang akan terjadi pada seorang Hinata yang tak ingin berkenalan dengan dunia nyata. Hanya perduli untuk bersembunyi dalam cangkang beisi bahan-bahan beludru.

Bila tak ingin terluka... Untuk apa harus bersusah payah berteman dengan pada pembuat luka? Tak perlu rasanya ia mendapati pengkhianatan yang lain. Setelah semua terjadi, sejumlah besar kotoran yang mereka lemparkan bersama peluru-peluru itu sudah cukup bagi Hinata.

Tiga belas tahun waktu yang dilewatkan dalam kebohongan dari manisnya racun 'pertemanan'. Dan saat waktu menyadarkan ia sudah menaiki tangga kedelapanbelas, ia sudah tenggelam di balik tempurung kura-kura.

Hanya habiskan waktu untuk bercengkrama dengan rentetan alfabet di dalam laptop birunya.

* * *

Nyata menatapku sinis,  
Mimpi mengetik lembut,  
Aku hidup dalam nyata,  
Namun bersembunyi dalam mimpi.

* * *

Owari

(Dengan gaje)

* * *

Aneh?

Gaje?

Anda benar ^^

Oi, Ndin... Udah kubuat nih pesenanmu.

Met marah-marah di Wall ku...

Heh... Aku nggak bisa buat romance sih... Jadi nyasar begini

* * *

Mind to Review?

Flame diterima... TAPI HARUS LOG IN!


	2. BAB II: Sosok Dalam Cermin

_The following users are currently in this room: TheMostHandsomeChicken, Kyuubi_Pretender, .Sleep, Hime_no_Yume, H.N._

TheMostHandsomeChicken: Apa yang barusan kau katakan, rubah kutuan!

Kyuubi_Pretender: Aku bilang tidak ada ayam manapun yang mau menjadi kekasihmu, apalagi...

Hime_no_Yume: _Minna_, hentikan .

Kyuubi_Pretender: Apalagi wanita, dasar ayam narsis.

TheMostHandsomeChicken: Hah! _Limit_! Rasakan! Rasakan!

_TheMostHandsomeChicken has been kicked from this room_.

Kyuubi_Pretender: Wehee! Rasakan! Tendang saja lagi nanti kalau dia masuk.

_Kyuubi_Pretender has been kicked from this room._

Hime_no_Yume: Ara, Shi-_san_!

.Sleep: Biarkan saja biang ribut itu.

Hime_no_Yume: Ta-tapi kan... T.T

_TheMostHandsomeChicken entered._

_Kyuubi_Pretender entered._

TheMostHandsomeChicken: SHIKAAA! APA-APAAN KAU INI!

Kyuubi_Pretender: Sakit... Siapa Mod-nya sih!

Hime_no_Yume: +nunjuk yang lagi males-malesan+

.Sleep: Kalian ribut lagi aku ban! Di _private_ sana, ganggu aja.

TheMostHandsomeChicken: Boo!

Kyuubi_Pretender: Kenapa Kaze ngejadiin kamu Moderator!

Hime_no_Yume: ^^;

.Sleep: Soalnya tu anak daritadi DC, kebetulan aja yang ada tadi aku sama Hime, jadi ya aku ma dia dijadiin Mod.

_Kamikaze entered._

.Sleep: Panjang umur... =.="

Kamikaze: _Konbawa_! Akhirnya ni applikasi bener juga!

Kamikaze: Heh? Lagi ngegosipin aku ya?

Kyuubi_Pretender: Bukannya emang karena pulsa abis tuh?

TheMostHandsomeChicken: Biangnya flud udah hadir, tinggal yang bawa pasir sama si mesum itu.

Hime_no_Yume: Ne, Kaze, Kaze, tadi mau bilang apa

Kamikaze: Kyuu ama Chick tega T.T

Kamikaze: Ah! Iya, kapan mau ngadain kopdar ni? ^^

_TheMostHandsomeChicken left._

_Hime_No_Yume left._

_Kyuubi_Pretender left._

Kamikaze: KOK!

.Sleep: Kirim lewat Message ajalah Tem -.-

__Pasir entered._

Kamikaze: _Ototou_ku cayang!

_Pasir: ... Tema... Mana bonekanya Kankurou?

_Icha-icha entered._

Icha-icha: Aku kembali! Murid-muridku yang manis!

Kamikaze: Bentar deh kuambil.

_Kamikaze left._

__Pasir left._

Icha-icha: Lha kok?

.Sleep: Jaga _room_ ya, _oyasuminasai_.

_.Sleep left._

Icha-icha: Maaaa... Pada jahat! Baru juga bisa ol stelah nyelesain koreksian!

_Icha-icha left._

H.N: =.= Hinata-_san_, kok bisa-bisanya gt betah ama mereka?

_H.N left._

* * *

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Just Word: Gathering © Ruise Vein Cort

* * *

Hyuuga Hinata menghela nafas pelan. Memasukkan ponsel miliknya ke dalam saku dan mulai berjalan menuju kamar pribadi Neji.

Gadis berambut hitam panjang itu mengetuk pelan. Menanti jawaban yang diyakininya akan datang dengan cepat. Sesekali bola matanya melirik jam dinding yang terpasang tidak jauh dari tempatnya.

"Masuk."

Hanya butuh waktu tiga detik dan gadis itu sudah mendapatkan ijin untuk memasuki ruangan di balik pintu kayu. Perlahan dibukannya daun pintu tersebut. Memasukkan kepalanya lebih dahulu dan mendapati sosok Neji yang tengah mengetik sesuatu pada laptop silvernya.

"_Nii-chan_..." sapa gadis itu ragu. Mengambil beberapa langkah penuh kehati-hatian untuk menghindari selembaran kertas-kertas tugas milik Neji. Berjaga agar tidak ada satu pun kertas yang robek atau lecek akibat terinjak oleh kaki-kaki mungilnya.

"Ada apa, Hinata-_san_?" Dan tanya akhirnya diterima oleh Hinata setelah mengambil tempat di sisi tempat tidur Neji. Membuka-buka sebuah buku berisi rumus yang tergeletak di atas lantai dan mendesah pelan.

"Ung... Mengenai yang diucapkan Kamikaze tadi..." Dua jemari telunjuk saling bertemu dan berpisah dengan hitungan yang sama. Terkadang Hinata merubah alur pergerakan kedua telunjuk, membuat mereka membentuk lingkaran bersama-sama.

"Ah... Soal itu. Kalau Anda ingin saya rasa Hiashi-_san_ tidak akan keberatan. Kemungkinan terburuk hanyalah saya diminta menemani Anda dan mencari tahu asal-usul mereka secara lengkap nantinya."

Nada-nada yang mengalun kini terhenti. Pertanda bahwa apapun yang tengah dikerjakan oleh seorang Hyuuga Neji harus bersabar lebih lama agar dapat terselesaikan. Mungkin juga mereka hanya perlu mengistirahatkan diri di dalam memory mesin yang berada dalam posisi shutdown, menunggu agar dapat dicek kembali oleh Neji.

Hinata kembali mendesah. Menempatkan ibu jari kanannya di antara gigi-gigi depannya yang terawat sebelum menjawab, "Bukan. Bukan masalah ijin dari ayah. Tapi yang lain."

"Apa?"

"Aku... Takut bila mereka berpikir bahwa ternyata aku bukan..." Terhenti sesaat bersamaan dengan rebahnya tubuh mungil Hinata di atas selebaran buku milik Neji.

"...sebaiknya saya bereskan dulu tempat tidur ini."

Dan Hinata menggeleng pelan. Membuat suara khas saat helai rambutnya bergesekan dengan kertas-kertas kosong. Dan dia mulai melanjutkan ucapannya, "...masalahnya aku bukan Hime no Yume yang sebenarnya. Dia... Bukan aku di sini."

Neji mengeriyet halus. Menatap sosok yang kini tengah menutup kelopak matanya. Mengalunkan melodi samar beberapa saat kemudian. Sebuah melodi yang memberitahu Neji bahwa ia tengah bermain di dunia mimpi.

* * *

Dalam mimpi aku menatap cermin,

Cermin yang memantulkan sosok lain,

Seseorang yang begitu kurindukan,

Sosok yang begitu kuimpikan.

* * *

Jemari lentik milik Hinata berhenti menari di atas keyboard. Ia mendesah pelan. Membaca kembali pemberitahuan yang diberikan oleh Kamikaze perihal pembicaraan kemarin lusa.

Ia masih menanyakannya. Menanyakan mengenai sebuah keinginan untuk saling bertemu muka. Untuk saling menyapa dalam nyata dan bukan kata, namun suara.

Cepat-cepat gadis belia itu mematikan laptop miliknya. Merasa ragu akan jawaban apa yang harus diberikan olehnya. Ia tak tahu yang mana yang sebaiknya ia lakukan...

Menyanggupinya dan dengan begitu kemungkinan besar mereka akan berpikir bahwa dia sangatlah berbeda dengan 'pantulan' dirinya. Sebuah kekecewaan.

Menolak dan sebuah ketakutan akan menjawab tolakan itu. Kembali diacuhkan seperti sebelumnya. Memang hanyalah pembentukan kata semata, tapi kata-kata itu cukuplah berharga. Begitu berharga di antara dunianya yang sunyi dan berisi kemunafikan.

Merebahkan tubuhnya pada sandaran sofa dan sesekali ia menggeliat. Mencari posisi nyaman untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya agar rileks.

Lalu, ia mendengarnya. Sebuah lantunan nada yang sangat familiar baginya. Suara yang bersanding dengan getaran halus di atas meja kaca kecil.

"_Dear Dome_Cafe member_,

_Karena kalian tidak membalas Messageku sama sekali. Aku teror kalian! Gyahahaha__―lupakan._

_Gini, aku ma Shika udah ngobrol sana-sini. N... Kita berdua udah netapin jadwalnya._

_Hari Minggu depan di taman Konoha. Dateng!_

_Harus dateng!_

_Yang g dateng aku ban! :p_

_Kidding._

_Info lebih lanjut hubungi: __Troublesome gakuen . knh_

_Ciao!_

_Kamikaze_."

"Tidak... Ada pilihan lain ya?" bertanya pada dirinya sendiri gadis itu mendesah―lagi.  
Meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja dan mulai melangkah lunglai menuju ruang kerja Hyuuga Hiashi.

Mendapat ijin atau tidak... Setidaknya ia sudah mencoba untuk datang dalam acara sepihak ini, bukan?

Sekalipun ia sangat mengetahuinya... Bahwa mereka mungkin akan sangat kecewa saat mengetahui siapa ia sebenarnya.

* * *

Dia tertawa dalam kehangatan,

Menyapa dengan kata-kata riang,

Begitu bebas sebagai dirinya,

Tidaklah seperti aku...

* * *

Hinata merebahkan kepalanya di atas tas ransel hitam milik Neji. Menatap kosong pada sosok Sakura maupun Ino yang tengah berdebat dengan penghuni kelas lain akan rencana tamasya bersama―sementara Neji yang ada di sebelahnya lebih memilih mengerjakan soal Fisika dibandingkan ikut serta.

"Jadi _deal_ kan? Hari Minggu kita perginya, _deal_?" ujar Sakura semangat. Mengetuk-ngetuk jari telunjuknya ke sisi meja. Sementara Ino sibuk menyalin laporan pendanaan untuk acara mereka nanti.

"Ah, siapa-siapa aja yang nggak bisa?" Karin mengucap lantang. Memandangi seluruh ruangan kelas untuk mendapati tiga tangan terangkat tinggi dan satu tangat terangkat rendah. "Ekh! Kenapa?" Dan gadis itu memekik manja saat tahu Sasuke jugalah mengangkat tangannya.

"Sibuk." Begitu sinis dan datar lelancur itu mengucap. Mengabaikan bagaimana tiga remaja putri mulai merajuk agar ia membatalkan apapun kegiatannya yang mereka tidak mau perduli. Hanya perlu Sasuke ikut bersama-sama kegiatan ini agar ada kesempatan untuk mendekati sang pujaan hati.

"Pukul delapan bukan?"

Sebuah senyuman terukir di wajah Hinata. Gadis itu mengangguk pelan, berusaha menyembunyikan perasaan khawatir yang masih melingkupinya beberapa hari ini.

Walaupun sebenarnya, ia sudah memupuk rasa percaya diri. Berusaha agar dirinya dapat menjadi Hime no Yume yang dikenal oleh teman-temannya.

"Semoga nanti tidak mengecewakan."

Gadis itu kembali bungkam. Meraih pena biru miliknya dan menghias lembaran putih dengan tinta miliknya. Sementara Neji kembali menekuni soal-soal yang sudah diselesaikannya. Hanya perlu menunggu beberapa perbaikan dan dia akan bersantai selama dua minggu ke depan. Tak perlu berurusan dengan tugas-tugas dari seorang guru bernama Guy―sungguh, bukankah pria itu lebih baik menjadi guru olahraga dibandingkan guru fisika, bukan?

* * *

Mimpi tak mengenalku,

Hanyalah mengenal sosok di dalam cermin,

Sosok yang bukanlah aku,

Sosok yang ialah aku.

* * *

"Selamat siang, aku Hime no Yume, salam kenal."

Nada riang memantul pada dinding-dinding putih di sebuah ruangan besar. Nada yang begitu riang namun penuh oleh bualan. Terlalu dibuat-buat.

"Hinata-_sa_―" Neji menggigit lidahnya sesaat. "Maksudku, Hinata-_chan_. Kenapa An―kau, tidak bersikap sebagaimana dirimu?" ucap Neji dengan beberapa perbaikan. Berusaha menghindari pandangan kesal milik Hiashi, Hinata maupun Hanabi bila menyapa mereka dengan panggilan formal.

"Ti-tidak bisa! Mereka pasti akan sangat kecewa," tolak gadis itu cepat. Mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajahnya yang sudah merona merah.

Sudah dua hari Hinata berbicara di depan cermin saat memiliki waktu luang. Berusaha sebisa mungkin agar dapat memenuhi_ imej _yang telah dibangunnya di dunia maya.

Seseorang yang bukanlah dirinya sendiri. Bukan Hinata... Bukan gadis pemalu sepertinya, melainkan orang lain. Seorang gadis ceria yang tak ada dalam dirinya. Tak ada di mana pun dalam jiwanya.

"Tapi, bukankah yang mereka ingin temu―"

"Bukan! Mereka ingin bertemu dengan Hime no Yume, bukan Hyuuga Hinata yang sama sekali tidak mereka kenal."

Lagi. Ia merapalkan mantra yang selalu membuat Neji bungkam. Terus membedakan antara dua sosok yang sebenarnya adalah satu tubuh. Memperjelas cermin yang menunjukkan pribadi yang ingin kau miliki.

"Terserah." Remaja itu menyerah. Lelah untuk melanjutkan perdebatannya. Membiarkan sang sepupu kembali berlatih di hadapan cermin. Berusaha membawa ia yang terpenjara di alam mimpi menuju alam nyata.  
'Seandainya kau tahu...' Remaja itu menutup kristal violetnya. Memasukkan ponsel hitam miliknya ke dalam saku dan pergi meninggalkan kamar Hinata.

* * *

Kini mimpi menyapaku ramah,

Tapi... Aku hanya diam,

Tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan,

Karena aku bukanlah ia.

* * *

"...Kakashi-_sensei_..."

Hinata mengerjap pelan. Mengusap kelopak matanya sebelum menatap Neji dan mencari kepastian bahwa pria yang mengaku memakai nama Icha-icha di hadapannya saat ini memang benar-benar Hatake Kakashi, guru biologi yang terkenal dengan kebiasaannya yang tak pernah meletakkan novel berwarna jingga dalam keadaan apapun.

"Ah, Hyuuga rupanya, kalian ada keperluan apa?"

"...Icha, kau lupa yang ada di sini punya keperluan apa ya..." sungut wanita berambut pirang. Melipat tangan di depan dada seraya melemparkan tatapan meremehkan pada Kakashi. "Aku tak menyangka sosok yang kupanggil dengan nama perempuan itu ternyata laki-laki." Dan wanita yang mengaku sebagai sosok di belakang Kamikaze itu tertawa sinis. Menutupi mulutnya dengan kipas lipat seolah meledek pemilihan nama Kakashi maupun kenyataan bahwa pria itu sama sekali tidak pernah memberontak bila ada yang memanggil dirinya dengan anak perempuan.

"Oh sungguh, aku juga tidak menyangka, ternyata Kamikaze yang tindak-tanduknya seperti anak remaja memiliki sosok wanita paruh baya sepertimu."

Temari-nama sebenarnya dari Kamikaze-menyipitkan kelopak matanya. Sama sekali tidak suka dengan apa yang saja didengarnya dan wanita itu segera mengalihkan pandangan pada pria lain yang lebih memilih bersantai di dalam meja pamanas dibandingkan memperkenalkan diri. Tentu, Temari dengan suka cita menghamburkan uangnya sendiri untuk menyewa sebuah ruangan dengan harga yang terbilang tidak sedikit hanya untuk mengadakan acara seperti ini.

"Oh, dan bila aku boleh tahu, aku belum tahu siapa kau, Chick atau Kyu?"

"...serius tuh nanya?"

"Tentu saja! Biar kutebak! Kau Kyu kan? Kyu pernah bilang rambutnya susah diatur dan melihat medol rambut nanasmu-..."

Memutar bola matanya dan Neji menarik pergelangan tangan Hinata. Menuntun gadis itu untuk duduk di samping remaja berambut merah dengan kristal hijau menghias wajahnya. Oh hei, apa itu tato asli di keningnya?

"Kau Yume, bukan?" dengan suara statis remaja itu bertanya. Mengembalikan hinata yang masih belum bisa memproses informasi di mana Kakashi-yang sekarang ikut campur dalam adu debat antara Temari dan pria berambut nanas itu-merupakan teman _chat _nya. Secara tidak langsung jerih payahnnya untuk berlatih menjadi orang lain sama saja bohong bukan?

"Umh... kau... Gaara?"

Hinata berani bertaruh nahwa sudut bibir remaja itu naik beberapa mili.

"Hum, kau di luar perkiraan ya."

"M-maksudnya?"

"Yah... kupikir kau seperti _persona _yang kau tunjukkan di _room_. Gadis ceria yang banyak bicara seperti di sana."

Entah mengapa Hinata merasa bahwa niatannya untuk mencoba bertingkah seperti Yume yang seharunya kandas dalam detik itu juga. Tentu saja, apa mungkin kau bisa berpura-pura menjadi orang lain bila orang yang tahu akan kepribadianmu yang sebenarnya ada di satu ruangan. Salah langkah dan bisa saja kau dicap sebagai penipu.

"M-maaf bi-bila aku... mengecewakan..."

"Untuk? Ayolah, kalau kau tinjau ulang, tindak-tanduk kakakku berbeda dengan yang kau tahu kan? Biasanya dia bersikap manis denganb Shikamaru, tapi coba lihat, apa itu manis?"

Dan Hinata sama sekali tidak menemukan kalimat yang bisa membantah ucapan Gaara barusan. Tentu, apa yang dilakukan Temari pada Shikamaru-berdasarkan cara Gaara menunjuk pria berambut nanas itu saat mengucapkan nama asli dari sosok di balik nama .Sleep-jauh dari kata manis. Kasar mungkin kata yang paling tepat untuk menjelaskannya.

"Mu-mungkin kau benar..."

"Nah, itu artinya kau tak perlu berlatih menjadi orang lain di depan cermin lagi." Dan gadis itu mengerjap beberapa saat untuk akhirnya melemparkan tatapan kesal pada Neji yang jauh lebih memilih untuk membaca buku miliknya dibandingkan berbaur dengan yang lain. "Neji, kau terlalu dingin. apa tak ada niatan selain menemani?"

"...tidak."

"Keluar dari mulut orangyang hanya numpang nama."

"Aku tidak terima ledekkan dari bocah yang seenaknya _private_ setiap kali melihatku masuk ruangan bersama Hinata-_san_."

"Oh hey, aku melakukan itu karena penasaran kenapa kau masuk ruangan tapi tidak melakukan apapun."

"Heh? Siapa?" Dan Temari seenaknya mengalungkan kedua tangannya di sekitar leher Hinata. Membuat gadis itu sedikit berjengit.

"Oh, perkenalkan, dia H.N. yang hanya muncul nama saja, kukira dia _mayat_ yang biasa memenuhi _room _untuk dijadikan _kuburan masal_."

"Kau pikir aku tidak ada kerjaan ya?"

Entah di bagian mana. Hanya saja... Hyuuga Hinata sama sekali tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa mendengar adu mulut dari Neji maupun Gaara, merasa _rileks _ada dalam dekapan Temari dan... menjatuhkan niatannya untuk bersikap seperti Hime no Yume. Untuk apa? Saat semua menjadi diri mereka kau mencoba menjadi sosok lain di dalam cermin? Bukankah itu... hanya membuang waktu?

* * *

"...tapi Kyu dan Chick lama ya..."

Menggerutu kesal Temari melemparkan kipas miliknya ke arah Shikamaru. Berharap berda itu bisa mengenai tepat kepala nanas dari pria yang lebih memilih untuk tidur dibandingkan bergabung dengan yang lain dan melakukan beberapa permainan-atau berdebat untuk beberapa waktu tertentu.

"Umh... menurutku kalau mereka berdua datang... kita bisa diprotes oleh penyewa ruangan di sebelah..." Semua pandangan mta tertuju pada Hinata dalam waktu bersamaan termasuk Shikamaru yang sadar akibat benturan keras di kenangnya. "M-maksudku, se-sejak ta-tadi kan k-k-kita sudah membuat ke-k-keri-ributan."

"Nata-_chan_ tidak biasanya mau menyuarakan pendapat."

Rona merah menghias wajah manis Hinata mendengar komentar dari Kakashi. Sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa walinya itu bisa tahu bahwa ia memang tidak biasa mengeluarkan pendapat.

"Eh? Sungguh? Kita memang tidak bisa percaya pada kesan di dunia maya ya."

"Kau bicara seolah mengenal seseorang di dunia maya dan mempercayainya adalah sebuah kejahatan, dasar wanita merepotkan."

"Dan kau pacaran dengan wanita merepotkan ini, Shikamaru -_san_."

Membenturkan keningnya pada permukaan _kotatsu _dan Shikamaru lebih memilih untuk kembali tidur dibandingkan membalas sindiran sinis dari Neji. Dimana pria yang bersangkutan tengah membicarakan seuatu yang entah apa dengan Gaara, yang jelas itu bukan pembicaraan yang tidak masuk akal.

"Tapi... apa salah satu dari kalian diberi tahu oleh Chick dan Kyu kalau mereka tidak bisa datang?" Memiringkan kepalanya dan Temari menatap satu demi satu wajah teman-temannya. Berharap ada yang bisa memberi jawaban akan pertanyaan wanita tersebut.

Dan pertanyaan itu dijawab dengan bentakkan, umpatan dan hujatan satu sama lain antara dua individu di balik pintu geser. Sesekali akan terdengar suara gadis muda yang sepertinya mendukung salah satu dari pelaku debat di luar sana.

"_Teme_! Berhenti mengikutiku, aku ada urusan, dan katakan pada tiga anak ayam di belakangmu untuk menurunkan suara mereka-..."

"...-_Dobe_ idiot! Siapa juga yang mengikutimu? Dan kalau aku bisa juga-..."

"Sasuke-_kun_, sudahlah tinggalkan saja landak ini, kita kumpul dengan yang lain yuk..."

"Sakura benar, untuk apa kau menghabiskan waktu dengan Naruto yang jelas-jelas menyebalkan ini?"

Hinata, Neji maupun Kakashi saling bertukar pandang kening mengkerut. Sama sekali tidak menyukai arah pembicaraan dengan pelaku pembicaraan di luar sana. Tentu, Namikaze Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke dengan bonus tiga anak ayam.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya kita menghenti-..."

"...-sudahlah, aku tidak punya waktu untuk berurusan dengan kalian bertiga dan bonus landak sepertimu, aku lebih memilih adu mulut dengan _rubah kutuan_-...

"...-apa kalian terpikir hal yang sama denganku?" mengganti ucapannya secara cepat, Temari menatap satu demi satu penghuni ruangan tersebut untuk mendapat klarifikasi akan apa yang ia pikirkan saat ini.

"Hah! Siapa bilang aku mau berurusan denganmu! Aku juga lebih memilih mengurusi _ayam_ lain!" Pintu geser terbuka secara paksa. "Kyuubi Pretender sudah tiba!" Dilanjutkan dengan sebuah cengiran khas seorang remaja berambut kuning dengan tiga garis mirip kumis kusing di pipinya.

"..._Nani?_ Kyuubi Pretender? Kamu si rubah kutuan ngak tahu sopan santun itu!"

Dan tiga pasang mata kini melemparkan tatapan menusuk pada sosok Hinata yang sialnya duduk tempat membelakangi pintu masuk. Sama sekali mengabaikan Naruto maupun Sasuke yang tengah beryukar pandang antara percaya dan tidak.

"Sasuke-_kun_, kelihatannya kau salah ruangan, kita tinggalkan Naruto dan Hyuuga dengan teman-teman mereka yuk," pinta Karin semanis mungkin sementara Ino dan Sakura mengangguk menyetujui saran dari _partner in crime_nya itu.

"Eh? Hyuug-"

"Untuk TheMostHandsomeChicken dan Kyuuubi Pretender diharapkan masuk ruangan karena aku akan mengunci _room _dalam hitungan mundur. Tiga..."

Tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke dan Naruto masuk ke dalam ruangan. Membiarkan Shikamaru berkerjasama dengan Kakashi menutup pintu dan menguncinya, menghalangi tiga anak gadis yang sampai setangah jam ke depan masih meminta Sasuke untuk membukakan pintu berada di luar.

"Hanya persaanku saja atau lingkup _room _kita itu terlalu sempit?"

"Perasaanmu saja, Kakashi."

Sekarang Hinata benar-benar menyesali keputusannya untuk berlatih menjadi orang lain dan tidak memilih untuk mencari tahu kejelasan siapa-siapa saja teman-teman dunia mayanya bila ada di dunia nyata.

* * *

Aku adalah kau,

Kau adalah aku,

Dunia kita bolehlah berbeda,

Tapi satu kepastian,

Kita adalah dua sosok dari satu jiwa.

* * *

_**~Fin~**_

* * *

(shrug)

Sebenernya Rui masih ada beberapa lanjutan puisinya,

Kalau kalian mau mungkin Rui bisa buat lanjutannya lagi.

Tapi itu kalau ada yang tertarik,

Lanjutannya masih ada tiga dengan tema yang sama.

Dan...

Maaf untuk _ending _yang menggantung...

* * *

_Mind to Review?_

II II II

V V V

V V

V

v


End file.
